


The Devil You Know

by Singing_Siren



Series: Peter and The Avengers, as Seen by Midtown High [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Identity Reveal, Matt doesn't know when to stop, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Peter had just wanted a normal day. No villains invading New York City, no evil plan of the week for him to stop. A normal day. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so.AKA: Matt is a disaster and wants to embarrass Peter.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: Peter and The Avengers, as Seen by Midtown High [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417525
Comments: 65
Kudos: 1462





	1. Daredevil

Peter had just wanted a normal day. No villains invading New York City, no evil plan of the week for him to stop. A normal day.

Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so.

Seventh period, AP Economics, Peter’s least favorite class. He sat in the front, foot tapping restlessly, as his teacher droned on about hyperinflation. Peter looked towards the clock on the wall. He watched it tick. Counted the seconds as they went by.

He sighed. The class was too slow, and he couldn’t take it.

The back of his neck tingled. He pushed down the relief at something to distract him and focused on his senses. What was wrong? It took a moment to find it, but when he did, he slammed his face into his desk.

Someone with a very familiar heartbeat climbed up the wall of the school.

Did the universe hate him?

Ned, behind him, poked his shoulder. He turned to face the frown with one of his own. Peter pointed to the window and signed a name discreetly, the practiced ASL easy to sign with one hand. Ned’s eyes widened comically. He beamed at Peter and bounced in his seat, eyes flickering between him and the window.

Peter raised his hand, three fingers up. With a deadpan expression, he counted down the seconds.

Three. Two. One.

_ Tap tap _ .

Peter swerved his head to meet Daredevil’s eyes. He heard Matt snicker under the mask, and he resisted the urge to make a rude gesture.

“Mr. Parker,” the teacher snapped him out of the staring contest with Daredevil. “Care to tell us what you’re looking at?”

Oh, Peter thought to himself. They couldn’t see him from his position. Hah.

“Nothing important, Coach Davis,” he smirked. “Just watching an idiot climb up the side of a building.”

There was a squeak of protest from the other side of the window. Matt swung himself sideways, into the view of the other students, and pounded on the glass, frowning. He settled his masked forehead onto the glass. His horns made a noise against it.

The rest of the class reacted as one. Some pulled out their phones, while others scrambled from the desks in a hurry to press themselves against the farthest wall. Peter just sighed and rested his cheek on his upturned palm.

“There he is,” he said.

Daredevil banged on the glass once more, and Peter heard the silent command.

He stood from his desk. Ned pulled at his arm, but it was no use. Coach Davis called his name and told him not to move, that there was a security threat to be handled. Peter went to the window anyways.

He jerked the window up. “What do you want?” he demanded.

“Knock, knock,” Matt cheerfully ignored Peter’s question. He hefted himself up to sit on the window sill, one leg in and one out, and grinned.

“Nobody’s there, Daredevil. Go back to Hell’s Kitchen and bother the other Defenders. I’m in  _ school _ .”

Peter waved away the calls of his name that came from behind him. He crossed his arms and scowled. Bucky had taught him that scowl, and he knew it worked.

“Oh, come on, Pete. Let me have a little fun, please?”

He huffed. “Who’s there?” he gritted out.

“Ken.”

“Ken who?”

“Ken I come in? It’s cold out here.” Matt looked so proud of himself, and Peter had to fight the urge to push him out of the window.

“I’m going to kill you one day, and no one will blame me.”

“Peter!” Coach Davis called, apparently putting his foot down. “Get back from there this instant. Do not engage with strangers. Abe, go get security from the Commons, quickly.”

Abe hurried out of the room. The door shut behind him, and there was silence.

“Hey, Daredevil,” MJ said casually. Ned waved, and Matt waved back, grinning the whole time.

“Hey, MJ, Ned. How are you guys doing?”

“Devil,” Peter interrupts, voice strained. “Why are you here?”

“Oh,” Matt reached down to his belt. He pulled out a note that had been tucked under it, and he handed it over to Peter. “Deadpool wanted me to give this to you. Apparently he  _ misses _ you, and you haven’t been returning his calls, which is rude. I thought we raised you better than that.”

Peter dragged a hand over his face.

“I swear- No, nevermind. Thank you for the note, Daredevil. If you would please leave the way you came before security gets here, that would be great. Thank you.”

He made a shooing motion as Matt pouted.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Matt fell backwards out of the window. Peter tilted his head back and breathed out the breath he had been holding as Matt landed in a bush. That idiot man.

“Peter,” Coach Davis said lowly, “what were you thinking? That man is a known vigilante with a long assault record.”

“With all due respect, Coach,” MJ drawled, “were you listening to anything that horned idiot said? He knows Peter, and Peter knows him. It’s that simple. And if you watched the news, you would know that Daredevil only goes after criminals. So unless you’re hiding a record under that plaid button-up, you’re safe.”

Coach Davis- well, the only word that worked would be- gawked openly at MJ. “Ms. Jones, you watch your mouth-”

The door slammed open. Two burly security guards came in, hands on their belts. Abe peeked in behind them.

“Where’d the guy go?” Abe asked, eyebrows drawn together,

Peter sat heavily back in his desk.

“So, Coach, what were you saying about hyperinflation?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought it was over. He thought he was done with the sudden surprises from his teammates that think they’re funny. He had even texted Matt, told him to leave him alone during school hours, to which Matt had cackled. Wade had crossed his fingers and promised not to bother him. Very reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!

It had been a week since the Daredevil incident, and Peter was done with the world. He spent all week ignoring the stares and questions. News had spread quickly. Peter Parker, renowned nerd, knew Hell’s Kitchen’s vigilante.

Flash hadn’t believed it at first. But then a video was posted, showing clearly Peter’s conversation with Daredevil. He had been fuming silently since then.

School was starting to go back to normal; the hype had died down somewhat.

Tony, later that cursed day, laughed so hard he had cried. Peter didn’t find it that funny.

So, Peter thought it was over. He thought he was done with the sudden surprises from his teammates that think they’re funny. He had even texted Matt, told him to leave him alone during school hours, to which Matt had cackled. Wade had crossed his fingers and promised not to bother him. Very reassuring.

Eighth period, PE, Peter’s second least favorite subject, was when it all went to hell.

It was the next Wednesday, and Peter was running laps. Ned jogged at a steady pace beside him, MJ sat on the bleachers in the corner. Flash was being obnoxious again, as always.

Peter tripped as he went to take another step, his foot caught on the tile as his head screamed at him. His neck tingled, and Peter held back a groan. It wasn’t a dangerous tingle, just a gentle warning. He went sprawling onto the ground. He almost didn’t get up, because he heard something new.

The gentle click of a cane that hit the tile.

The steady heartbeat of a man careful in all the things he did.

Matthew Murdock, not Daredevil, made his way down the hallways of Midtown High, headed towards the gym.

Peter closed his eyes. His life could not get any worse at this point.

“Peter?” Ned asked. He was bent down over him, concern in his eyes. “What happened?”

He sighed. “Matt’s here.” Ned’s eyes widened, and Peter tried for a smile. “I’m glad someone enjoys this.”

The doors to the gym opened, and Peter prepared for the worst.

“Hello,” Matt announced to the gym, cane held at his side. “Could someone please direct me to Peter Parker?”

Everybody stopped. Coach Wilson started towards the doors, hands out for the students to step back.

“Can we help you, sir?”

“Ah,” Matt said, purposefully looking in the opposite direction, something only Peter picked up on, “you must be the Coach. I was told Peter is in this class? The nice lady at the front told me I could come down here to pick him up.” He lifted a slip of paper for them to see.

Peter hefted himself up, grumbled under his breath insults for only Matt to hear.

Coach Wilson looked back at Peter and sent him a questioning look, “Do you know this man, Mr. Parker?”

“Yes, I do, Coach, unfortunately.” He moved towards the door, meeting Matt in the middle. Matt, who was dramatically clicking his cane for the audience, reaching out his hand until it came in contact with Peter’s face.

“Peter?” He gasped.

“Overplaying it, Matt,” Peter whispered harshly. He saw the returning grin and sighed again.

“Oh, Peter,” Matt announced, “there has been an accident at Nelson and Murdock, and we need our intern to help sort things out. Don’t worry, Pete, it wasn’t a violent accident. Foggy fell down some stairs, and Karen went down after him. It was a whole mess. I had to walk here from Hell’s Kitchen on my own. I think a nun stole my wallet.”

Peter hung his head. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Somebody in the gym cleared their throat, and Peter whimpered.

“I thought Parker has an  _ internship _ with Stark Industries,” Flash sneered. He looked overjoyed at the revelation.

Matt frowned. “He does. He has a dual internship. On weekends he works with Stark, and on school days, he comes to Nelson and Murdock.”

“ _ Nelson and Murdock _ ?” Flash asked.

MJ scoffed. “Yes, Nelson and Murdock. The firm that took down WIlson Fisk. They look out for the little people of New York when big firms go for money. They do more pro bono work than any other law firm.  _ That _ Nelson and Murdock.” She sounded bored.

Peter took Matt’s elbow. “We gotta get out of here, sorry, folks. We should probably go check on those two who fell down the stairs. Right, Matthew?”

He tried to tug the man through the open doors.

Matt frowned again, adjusted his glasses. “Are you Flash? You’re the one who’s been bullying my intern?”

Flash gawked, cheeks flushed red.

“I will take that as a yes.” He took a step on his own, hand clenched around his cane, looked right at Flash with a scowl. “Stay away from Peter. He has friends in high places, and if they find out what’s been happening,” he chuckled darkly, “you’re gone. Daredevil? Iron Man? The two lawyers that took down  _ Wilson Fisk _ ? Stay away, Eugene.”

Peter got in front of him and pushed, sent Matt stumbling through the doorway.

He shot a glance back into the gym. “See you guys tomorrow.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Second part including Matt Murdock instead!


End file.
